Tomboy Girl vs A Playboy
by Rilliane Lourage
Summary: Rin, gadis yang tomboy, bertemu dengan Len. Apa yang terjadi jika Si Tomboy bertemu Si Playboy?
1. Unforgettable Meetings

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

.

"Miku!" Teriak seorang gadis yang berambut pirang sebahu.

"Ibu!" Balas gadis berambut panjang _twintails_ berwarna hijau _tosca_ yang dipanggil Miku.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Nak!" Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil _**'Ibu**'_.

"Benar, Ibu. Ibu darimana saja selama ini?" Tanya gadis bernama Miku.

"Ibu dari rumah, lah, Nak. Kau kira ibu darimana? Masa Ibu tidur di kolong jembatan?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tapi,-

"Rin! Miku! Kalian sedang apa di depan kelas? Bisa-bisa semuanya mengira kalian _yuri_." Ucap gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah.

"Kak Meiko?! Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Rin sambil beranjak ke arah Meiko.

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya meluk orang! Nanti _virus_-mu menyebar!" Ucap laki-laki berambut biru.

"Kaito! Minggir! Dasar kakak kelas kurang kerjaan!" Bentak Rin.

"Panggil aku Kak Kaito! Lagipula Meiko itu pacarku! Kenapa kau meluk seenak jidatmu?!" Balas Kaito.

"Iiissh! Mentang-mentang pacaran! Oh, ya. Kaito, aku ada lagu untukmu!" Ucap Rin.

"Apa? Jangan bilang lagu untuk ngungkapin perasaanmu?" Tanya Kaito.

"Amit-amit! Ya Tuhan, tolonglah khilafkan pikiran Kaito! Dia jadi _stress_ karena makan _ice cream_ kebanyakan! Tolonglah dia, Tuhan!" Ucap Rin sambil memasang gaya berdoa.

"Hei! Jadi tidak lagunya?!" Tanya Kaito.

"Baik, baik! Yosh. **_'Yo yo Kaito, jangan marah-marah aja! Nanti keriputan diputusin! Makanya jangan ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-marah!_'** Ucap Rin disertai gerakan menari gaje.

"Sial banget aku punya adik kandung gila, gaje, pendek, gak ada lucunya-

"Seenak udel aja ngejek!" Bentak Rin.

"Yah, itu kenyataan, bukan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Bodo!" Balas Rin sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Kyaaaa! Len-sama!" Teriak segerombolan gadis.

"Issh, apa lagi itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Haaah, kau gak tahu, Rin?" Tanya Miku yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kalo aku tahu, ngapain nanya coba?" Tanya Rin.

"Dia itu **_'Pangeran'_** di sekolah kita, tahu?! Namanya Kagene Len. Aku ke sana dulu ya, daa~" Ucap Miku.

"Miku! Kau sudah punya Mikuo, kan?!" Tanya Rin. Tapi, pertanyaan itu tidak didengar oleh Miku.

"Ya elah, darimana bagusnya, sih?" Tanya Rin kepada Meiko dan Kaito.

"Yah, sebenernya menurutku gak ada bagusnya sih, Rin. Selera orang memang berbeda. Oh! Kaito, aku duluan, ya! Aku ada rapat. Daaa! Jaga Rin baik-baik! Jangan berantem!" Ucap Meiko sembari berlari.

"Baik,_** 'Nona Besar'**_!" Teriak Kaito kepada Meiko.

"Hei, Rin. Kau suka rambut pirang itu?" Tanya Kaito pada adiknya.

"Haah? Yang diikat kuda itu?! Gak menarik." Ucap Rin.

"Memangnya bagian mana yang gak menarik?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tipeku itu harus tinggi, baik, tampan, gak suka tebar pesona, dan pintar." Balas Rin.

"Itu mah, terlalu sempurna, mbak bro." Balas Kaito.

"Yang penting, hepi!" Ucap Rin.

"Len-sama, terimalah ini!" Ucap segerombolan gadis, sambil menyerahkan hadiah.

"Wah, terimakasih semuanya. Hadiah apapun dari perempuan pasti kuterima dengan senang hati!" Balas laki-laki yang dipanggil Len-sama.

"Rin, kalo misalnya aku kasih kamu tantangan, berani, gak?" Tanya Kaito.

"Pasti berani, lah! Kau kira adikmu ini kayak apa?" Balas Rin dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Tadi _**'Anak Kuda'**_ itu bilang mau nerima apapun dari perempuan, kan?" Tanya Kaito.

"Lantas? Jangan bilang kau suruh aku jadi cewek_ feminim_, terus ngasih dia hadiah?" Tanya Rin dengan nada selidik.

"Gak, lah. Itu terlalu _mainstream_. Yang aku tantang itu, kamu lempar sepatumu ke dia, lebih tepatnya ke kepalanya. Berani?" Tanya Kaito, seakan merasa menang dengan tantangannya.

"Itu doang? Gampang!" Balas Rin sambil melepaskan sepatu kanannya.

"Liat, ya! Ini sekali seumur hidup. _**'For The First Time In Forever'**_!" Ucap Rin yang sudah berancang-ancang melempar sepatunya.

"Apa? Kau serius?! Jang-

DUUAAAK!

"Yees! _Headshot_!" Teriak Rin dengan senangnya. Sedangkan Kaito membeku dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Aaaw! Hei, siapa yang melempar ini?!" Tanya Len.

"Aku!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum girang.

"Lantas kenapa kau melempar ini?" Tanya Len.

"Hadiah dariku! Kau bilang akan menerima apapun hadiah dari perempuan, kan? Itu hadiah dariku." Ucap Rin sembari berjalan ke kelasnya.

Itu adalah pertemuan tak terduga antar _Si Tomboy_ dan _Si Playboy_.

* * *

.

.

Hahahaha! Fic ane makin lama, makin gaje!

Buat readers, ini fic lucu atau gak? Kalo gak ane ganti genrenya.


	2. Problem

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

Saat Rin sampai ke kelasnya, ia langsung dihujat dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"Hei, kenapa kau melempar sepatumu?"

"Kasihan Len-sama, mendapat sepatu dari perempuan jelek."

"Bagaimana jika wajah Len-sama terkena virus?"

Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang diajukan. Inti dari pertanyaan itu adalah tentang **'Pangeran Sekolah'** Tapi, Rin mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk. Belum sempat Rin duduk, gadis berambut_ tosca_ datang menghampirinya.

"Rin! Kau memang temanku yang paling aneh!" Ucap Miku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkan? Temanmu ini termasuk spesies paling langka, tahu?" Ujar Rin sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Dasar. Oh, ya! Rin aku mau bertanya padamu." Ucap Miku.

"Apa?" Jawab Rin dengan malasnya.

"Kau gak sakit berjalan tanpa sepatu?" Tanya Miku dengan heran.

.

.

.

"Sepatuku!" Pekik Rin sembari berjalan ke kelas kakaknya tersayang.

Miku yang kaget karena Rin belum sadar daritadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kira, Rin memang sengaja melatih fisik kakinya. Ternyata, sepatunya ia buang tanpa kasih sayang.

"Kaito!" Pekik Rin yang sudah kecapaian.

"Apa lagi? Kau kangen dengan kakakmu yang tampan ini?" Tanya Kaito dengan angkuhnya.

"Iya, aku kangen di neraka! Sekarang, pinjam sepatu kananmu! Cepat!" Bentak Rin.

"Haah? Ogah! Untungnya apa, coba? Lagipula kau gunakan sepatuku untuk apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kakakku yang manis, tampan, dan baik. Sepatuku sudah kulempar ke manusia gaje, itu. Jadi aku meminjam sepatumu yang keren itu-

"Oh, untuk dipakai?" Tanya Kaito dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Gak. Buat dijadiin pengganti tumbal. Sepatumu kuberikan sama kuncir kuda itu, lalu aku minta sepatuku dikembalikan." Jawab Rin dengan tampang poker face.

"Aku ga-

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar, ada pengumuman penting-

"Mengganggu banget, tau!" Potong Rin dan Kaito bersamaan ke arah _speaker_.

"Bagi anak yang bernama Shion Rin dan Shion Kaito, harap segera ke ruang guru.

"Apa lagi ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Auk ah, gelap. Ayo!" Ucap Rin sambil bersiap untuk lari.

"Tunggu, ke sini sebentar." Panggil Kaito menunjuk ke arah belakang punggungnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin yang kebingungan.

"Cepat naik. Aku gak tega liat adikku jalan tanpa sepatu. Nanti bukannya jalan, malah ngesot lagi." Ucap Kaito sambil berjongkok.

Semua yang ada di kelas membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Pertama kalinya mereka melihat kakak adik ini bisa akur layaknya ayah dan anak.

"Kaito. Kau memang kakak yang terbaik!" Ucap Rin sambil memeluk Kaito dengan erat.

"Yosh, aku mulai, ya.! 1, 2, 3!" Teriak Kaito.

Mereka berduapun keluar dari kelas dan berlari ke ruang guru. Meiko yang melihat mereka berdua tersenyum senang, karena ini bukan pertama kali Meiko melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. Meiko sudah sering melihatnya jika berkunjung ke rumah Kaito.

Setelah sampai di ruang guru, mereka berdua duduk di hadapan seorang guru yang bernama Akaito.

"Kalian berdua orang yang kupanggil tadi, kan?" Tanya guru tersebut.

"Gak, pak. Kami murid yang dipanggil sama _speaker_ tadi." Jawab Rin dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Yah, sama saja. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kalian." Tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Saya baru tau zaman sekarang guru yang nanya sama murid, pak." Balas Rin lagi.

"Saya bukan bertanya pelajaran. Jadi, apa benar kalian melempar sepatu pada Kagene Len?" Tanya guru tersebut.

"Pak, jelas-jelas sepatu saya hilang. Masa bapak tanya lagi?" Tanya Rin, yang dibalas anggukan Kaito.

"Bisa saja itu karena hal lain. Bagaimana kejadiannya?" Tanya Akaito.

"Jadi gini pak-

Baru saja Kaito ingin berbicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong Rin.

"Ada anjing ngambil sepatu saya, lantas saya kejer pak. Terus dia ngelempar sepatunya ke atas, pak. Tiba-tiba, sepatu saya kayak bintang jatuh dateng dari langit. Pas saya lihat, sepatunya udah nongol di atas kepalanya si kuncir, pak." Jawab Rin dengan ngawurnya.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah kalian boleh keluar. Oh ya, ini sepatumu yang kanan." Ucap Akaito sambil mengembalikan sepatu Rin.

"Ok! Makasih, pak!" Jawab Rin sambil memberi gaya hormat.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari ruang guru dengan selamat.

"Kaito, itu guru gak lulus TK, ya?" Tanya Rin dengan herannya.

"Tau, lagian baru tau ada anjing bisa ngelempar sepatu ke atas langit gitu." Jawab Kaito.

"Kaito, kita itu harus pakai, Imajinasi~~." Jawab Rin.

"Ah, bodo deh." Balas Kaito acuh tak acuh.

"Yah, ayo kita ke kelas." Ucap Rin sambil mengelus tengkuknya, disertai dengan anggukan dari Kaito.

.

.

_**~Author Note~**_

_CelestyaRegalyana_

Iya, tapi gak apa, yang penting mukanya lucu XD.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~.

_Hachipine IA_

Bagus?! Makasih O 3 O. Kalo dilempar golok, Len sudah tiada.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~.

_Go Minami Hikari Bi_

Gak apa, jujur lebih baik~. Maaf ceritanya berbelit

Tapi, terimakasih atas reviewnya

_Furika Himayuki_

Iya, Len memang rada-rada~. Rin di sini memang rada-rada juga (?). Hehehe, maaf~.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

_Kiriko Alicia_

Waah, senangnya hati ini XD~.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

_Rinny_

Sudah lanjut~ XD. Air mataku pingin netes~.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

_Crossmix_

Benarkah? O w O. Waaa, inget minum obat perut, ya XP.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

_Puchan_

Senangnya~~. Iya, Lennya kepedean sih~ Miku? Dia sama Mikuo XD.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

_Rifka_

Waaa, asiik~~ Rin itu adiknya Kaito~ Iya, Len terlalu populer XD.

Gak apa, kok ~~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

_just Human_

Aku terharu T / T. Iya, sudah lanjut XD.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Maaf lama update, ya. Soalnya emak udah marah-marah mulu T _ T. Udah mau UAS~


	3. Stupid Idea

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Oi, Mikuo!" Panggil Len sembari terlentang di halaman sekolah.

"Apa?" Tanya Mikuo dengan nada cueknya.

"Aku bosan dengan sekolah ini. Perempuannya sama semua." Balas Len sambil mengeluh.

"Tidak semuanya. Anak kecil berambut pirang itu? Dia tidak tertarik denganmu, kan? Memangnya kau bisa menarik perhatiannya?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Gampang! Akan kukirim pesan singkat padanya. Pasti dia akan kegirangan! Semua perempuanb di sekolah ini pasti tahu nomorku." Balas Len sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Coba saja. Aku yakin 100%, dia tidak akan tahu nomormu." Ucap Mikuo sambil ber-SMS-ria dengan Miku.

"Baik! Kita lihat saja sekarang!" Balas Len bersiap menjalankan rencananya.

"Sebentar! Ada yang aneh." Ucap Len dengan tampang _horror_.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Memangnya aku tau nomor HP anak itu?" Tanya Len.

"Tumben otakmu jalan. Tuh, liat saja nama Shion Rin." Ucap Mikuo sambil menyerahkan HP-nya.

"Shion Rin, Shion Rin, Shion Rin-

"_Search_ saja! Otak itu dipake!" Bentak Mikuo saking kesalnya.

"Oh, iya! Shion Rin. Ketemu! _Thanks_, Mikuo!" Ucap Len sambil mengembalikan HP-nya.

"Baiklah, rencana akan kita mulai!" Teriak Len.

* * *

.

.

**TRRRIIING!**

"Hm?"

"HP-mu, Rin. Ada pesan." Ucap Miku yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Rin sambil membuka pesannya.

"Wah, penggemar rahasia, ya?" Tanya Miku.

"Sebentar."

"Aku lihat, ya." Jawab Miku sambil mendekatkan diri dengan Rin.

.

From : Uknown (**********)

Hai, Sayang~

Tidakkah kau merasa hari ini panas?

Yang ingin kuucapkan adalah, jangan takut terhadap fans-ku.

Mereka hanya perempuan aneh.

I Love You.

.

_'Nomor itu kan, punya Len-sama!'_ Pikir Miku dalam hati.

"Rupanya sudah mulai, ya." Ucap Rin, sambil mengutak-atik HP-nya.

_'Rin rupanya sudah gak kuno lagi. Syukurlah~'_ Pikir Miku dalam hati

"Yooo, kami datang." Ucap Kaito sambil menggandeng tangan Meiko.

"Hmm? Miku, apa yang Rin lakukan?" Tanya Meiko.

"Oh, HP-nya dikirimi pesan oleh seseorang. Tapi, dia gak tahu itu siapa. Terus HP-nya diutak-atik." Jawab Miku.

"Selesai!" Teriak Rin sambil berdiri di atas meja.

"Rin, ka-

"Hadirin sekalian. Saya, Shion Rin, akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk hadirin sekalian." Ucap Rin.

"Ap-

.

_"Disaat aku sedih, kau selalu menghiburku."_

_"Disaat aku senang, kau hadir di sisiku."_

_"Kau selalu hadir di saat suka dan duka."_

_"Kau selalu membantuku saat ujian berlangsung."_

.

"Hei, apaan nih?" Bisik Kaito pada Miku dan Meiko.

"Gak tau. Dengarkan saja dulu." Jawab Meiko.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Tapi, sekarang kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."_

_"Maafkan aku."_

.

Akhirnya, Rin melempar sesuatu ke luar jendela.

Kaito, Meiko, dan Miku-pun cengo di tempat.

"Sebentar, yang tadi kau lempar itu kartu HP-mu?" Tanya Miku.

"Yup! Tadi aku mendapat pesan aneh, kan? Itu pasti ngambil pulsa kita dari hari ke hari. Jadi, kubuang saja. Gampang, kan?" Tanya Rin sambil membentuk huruf V.

"Kukira lagu untuk orang yang kau sukai. Eh, taunya untuk kartu HP. Udah gitu, ada bantuin waktu ujian lagi. Apaan coba?" Ucap Kaito.

"Kukira juga untuk orang yang kau sukai! Lagu ciptaanmu bagus, Rin." Ucap Meiko.

"Hehe, makasih. Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Rin sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Aku terakhir saja. Kalian pulanglah duluan." Jawab Miku.

"Baiklah. Daaa~~" Ucap Rin dengan Meiko dan Kaito.

Setelah mereka keluar, Miku membuka HP-nya dan menghubungi Mikuo.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya ada jawaban.

.

"Ha-

"Mikuo! Ini pasti idemu, kan?" Tanya Miku.

"Hah? Apaan?! Ide apa?" Tanya Mikuo balik.

"Mengirim pesan singkat pada Rin! Kasian kartu HP-nya, tahu!" Balas Miku.

"Apa?! Aku gak seodoh itu! Itu idenya bocah cilik satu ini, Len!" Jawab Mikuo.

"Maksudmu Len-sama?" Tanya Miku.

"Iyalah! Siapa lagi?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Baiklah, makasih atas infonya. Mulai hari ini, panggilan _**'sama'**_ untuknya sudah gak ada!" Jawab Miku.

"Dari dulu saja, kenapa? Ya sudah, kau mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Pasti! Cari aku di kelas ya!" Jawab Miku.

"Baik, baik."

"Dan, bilang pada Len, itu. Bahwa idenya sangat bodoh." Ucap Miku.

"Siap, Bos!"

.

Segera saja sambungan dimatikan, dan Miku tinggal menunggu Mikuo.

_'Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi Len ketika rencananya gagal ya'_ Pikir Miku.

"Kuharap dia langsung pingsan."

.

.

__Author_Note__

_**A**_

Benarkah? Makasih udah dibilang lucu. Mungkin di chapter 4 mereka saling kenal #hajar

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~^^

_**CelestyaRegalyana**_

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~ ^^

_**Puchan**_

Yeey~ Long Time No See, Too~ #sok inggris.

Memang Akaito dari sononya begitu. Agak rada-rada.

Wah, kita senasib! Rin memang hebat~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~ ^^

_**Crossmix**_

He-eh. Coba ada guru kayak gitu ya~

Maaf pendek, ya~ Otak lagi mampet #dikira WC

Inget minum obat ya ^^ Diusahakan nambah~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~ ^^

_**Gladys-chan**_

Gak apa~ Aku juga sering kok~ Waaaw, makasih. ^^

Wah, itu troll~ Iya, dia playboy~ Bye~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya~ ^^

.

Oh, ya. Aku ucapin maaf banget karna lama update ya~

Soalnya kena marah mulu~ Udah nangis lagi #curhat

Sekian untuk chapter 3. Maaf kalo kurang berkenan~ Byee~~


	4. Progress

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Mikuo!" Panggil Len dengan lantang.

"Apa lagi?!" Tanya Mikuo yang tak kalah lantang.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan si pirang itu!" Balas Len.

"Haah, Kecil badan kecil otak." Keluh Mikuo.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Jadi, jika kau main game. Kau tipe yang menyimpan senjata pemungkas, atau langsung menggunakannya?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Hm? Aku pasti langsung menggunakannya! Lebih cepat selesai." Jawab Len.

"Baiklah. Kau langsung saja gunakan badanmu itu." Balas Mikuo.

"Maksudmu itu apa? Di sini gelap. Coba jelaskan dengan kata-kata yang mudah." Ucap Len

"Haaah. Intinya itu, kalau kau mau mendapatkan Shion Rin langsung datangi dia. Saat ini, kaulah rajanya...hoax banget." Jawab Mikuo.

"Oooh, aku ngerti maksudmu! Maksudmu **'hoax'** itu apa?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Kepo! Sana pergi! Merusak pemandangan, tahu!" Ucap Mikuo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_Aye aye, Sir_!" Balas Len sambil berlari

* * *

.

.

Di halaman, terlihat Rin yang sedang melempar-lempar kartu barunya.

Sambil berpikir, '_Kenapa aku buang kartu yang dulu ya? Jika yang mengirim pesan itu terakhir kali stalker, lumayan dipakai untuk beli pulsa gratis._'

"Rin!" Panggil Miku sambil memeluk yang dipanggil.

"Miku? Tumben gak bersama si daun bawang?" Tanya Rin sambil memasang kartu barunya.

"Kau menyindirku ya? Aku dan Mikuo sama-sama menyukai daun bawang tahu, Rin!" Balas Miku.

"Yaaa~ Apalah arti cinta~" Balas Rin sambil berdumel-ria.

"Mikuo masih bersama dengan pirang cebol, itu." Balas Miku.

"Pirang cebol? Siapa maksudmu? Yang kulempari sepatu itu?" Tanya Rin.

Miku hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Tumben gak kau panggil **'pangeran'**?" Tanya Rin lagi.

'_Siaaaal! Mana bisa aku bilang kalo aku panggil dia pangeran karena dia bilang akan menjodohkanku dengan Mikuo?!_' Pekik Miku dalam hati

"Yah, cari suasana barulah, Rin." Balas Miku sambil tertawa gugup.

"Hooo, itu dia. Pirang cebol." Ucap Rin, dan ditanggapi tawaan oleh Miku.

'_Rin berkata seperti itu, kayak nyindir diri sendiri_.' Pikir Miku sambil cekikikan sendiri.

"Hei, kau. Maukahkau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Len sambil memasang sikap gagah.

"Tuh, Miku. Pangeranmu nyatain perasaan, tuh." Ucap Rin sambil tidur di pangkuan Miku.

"Aku menyatakan perasaan padamu, Shion Rin!" Balas Len.

"Maaf, tapi kita belum kenal." Balas Rin dengan santainya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya Rin.

"Kepo!" Balas Len.

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita sudah berkenalan, Kepo!" Balas Rin.

'_Buset! Ini mah bukan pernyataan cinta, yang ada pernyataan perang!_' Pikir Miku

"Maaf, namaku Kagene Len." Balas Len tersipu malu karna merasa tersindir.

"Jadi, bisakah kita berkenalan lebih dekat?"

"Tadi sudah berkenalan, kan?"Tanya Rin lagi.

'Ini sebenernya siapa yang aneh, sih? Yang frontal atau yang gak peka?' Tanya Miku dalam hati.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku, bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dalam?"

'_Katakan saja 'boleh' kenapa?! Lama-lama nyesek berdiri di sini!_' Jerit Len dalam hati sambil bergerak sendiri layaknya orang kepanasan.

"Pffft-

"Eh?" Ucap Len dan Miku yang kebingungan.

"Hahaha! Kau menarik, Kaleng! Baru aku tahu, orang berkenalan saja sampa segitunya. Kayak cacing kepanasan." Ucap Rin sambil tertawa.

Len yang melihat tawa Rin tersipu malu dengan sendirinya.

'_Wuaaats! Anak aneh yang kayak cowok jantan ini bisa ketawa manis. Mimpi apa aku semalem?! Tuhan, sucikanlah kembali pikiran hambamu ini!'_ Ucap Len sambil berdoa dalam-dalam.

"Tunggu! Kaleng katamu?" Tanya Len yang menyadari keanehan namanya yang dipanggil."

"Iya! Kaleng!" Jawab Rin sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa namaku Kaleng?!" Tanya Len yang tidak terima.

"Karna kau orang paling menarik yang pernah kutahu! Berkenalan saja seperti orang mau menahan diri ke toilet. _You Know What I Mean_, lah!" Balas Rin

"Hm, jadi darimana kau bisa dapat nama Kaleng?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Mudah! Ka dari Kagene, Len ya dari Len. Jadi namanya Kalen + g. Maunya kupanggil Lenka. Hnanya saja itu nama perempuan." Jawab Rin.

'Gila! Masa nama untuk orang yang paling menarik Kaleng?! Minat apa gak sih kasi namanya?!' Pikir Len.

"Yosh! Jadi, salam kenal, Kaleng!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." Balas Len singkat sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

***Author Note***

Oleee~ Nunggak kelamaan~ Belum lagi tambah aneh T^T.

Ok! Makasih banyak yang udah mereview sampai saat ini! XD

Padahal ceritaku gak ada yang bener! ^^ Bangga~

**Gladys-chan**

Kamu sakit perut kepanjangan terus ya~

Maaf pendek ya OoO Otak lagi mampet, soalnya #anggep WC

Makasih udah review~ :3

**Aosaki Sakurai**

Greget 45~ Makasih banyak ^^. Aye Sir! Hamba usahakan.

Makasih udah review~ XD

**YuMi**

Whoaa OaO Makasih ^^ ini udah the next

Makasih udah review ^^

**Puchan**

Hi XD Lumayan ^^ Udah bebas~~ Kartu adalah benda utama bagi HP~ :3

Mungkin yang ngasi contekan itu Kaito XD

Makasih udah review~ X3


End file.
